


Angel Heart

by NarryEm



Series: Fantasy Alternate Universes/Multiverse [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Liam, Angel Niall, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Sex, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, I promise, M/M, Short Story, Smut, but there's an actual plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-12-07
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryEm/pseuds/NarryEm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam was born with life-threatening conditions. Louis was a med student who was volunteering at the hospital when he and Liam first met.</p><p>Angels are said to be born of the purest of souls; it's only fair that Liam becomes one, isn't it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much inspired by "I'm Yours" by The Script. **In particular: ******
> 
> . . . . _I listen close for I'm no smart_  
>  _You wrap you thoughts in works of ar_  
>  _And they're hanging on the walls of my heart_ . . . .
> 
>  
> 
> _You healed these scars over time_  
>  _Embraced my soul_  
>  _You loved my mind_  
>  _You're the only angel in my life_

Liam was born with life threatening conditions. There was a hole in his heart septum between his atria (a hole that _should_ have closed up in the last week before his birth) which required the doctors to do an open-heart surgery the hour he was born.

A few months later, the doctors found out that one of Liam’s kidneys wasn’t functioning properly. Another surgery and the doctors prescribed him over thirty injections a day. Liam despised those. Those medical tortures he had to get through every day meant that he was weak. Pathetic.

 

When Liam was eight, he was wheeled into the emergency room unconscious. His heart was barely beating and his skin had taken on an alarming greyish tint. The doctors did a quick scan on the boy and found out that the walls of his left ventricle weren’t as thick as they should be. The muscles were not strong enough to pump blood out into every blood vessel in his young body. There was little the doctors could do but place a small electric shocker that helped the heart muscles contract with enough power to keep the boy alive.

One week after the surgery, Liam woke to a whispered singing. The surgery had taken quite a toll on him and caused him to sleep for a week even without the medications. His body had needed the time to heal, operate at minimal capacity. Liam thought that maybe he died and went to heaven. The voice was on the high side for a lad but it was beautiful nonetheless. It sounded angelic to Liam’s ears.

“Good, you’re awake,” the guy said. “I’m Louis. First year in med school and working a volunteer job is required. I wanna be a doctor later on but for now, I have to settle for some sorts of nursing.”

The younger lad opened his mouth to say ' _hi_ ' but discovered that his windpipe blocked by something.

“Oh sorry. I guess I should take it out. This is gonna hurt a bit.” Louis walked over to the head of the bed and gave him an apologetic smile before leaning down to tug the breathing tube out his throat. Liam sputtered and choked, tears flowing past his eyes. Then he felt his empty stomach give a violent lurch. Louis must have been anticipating it because he thrust a bin under his chin for him to throw up spit and stomach acid. The contents burned up on their way and more tears stung his eyes.

“Shh, it’s okay. This is a normal reaction. Now the heart monitor will have to stay on for a couple more days to be extra sure. I’ll let your doctor know and they will probably let you have liquid or puree food this evening. Tomorrow morning by the latest. You’ll be allowed to eat solid food in a few more days. Until the official orders come, you can have water or juice that isn’t too sweet. If you need anything, press the button on your left side, ‘kay?”

Liam nodded, feeling his eyelids drooping already. Louis smiled again and exited the room.

 

Next time Liam came around was a day and a half later, around midnight. Stupid steady beeps of the EKG were such a bugger. He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside table and sighed. There was a reason why he hated getting surgeries: they tired him out like no other. He bet that he would be going back to school in a week or so. When he got back, he would get teased again, he knew that.

The student volunteer from before, Louis, was here again. He was just adjusting the drip or something when he spotted that the younger lad was awake. He was glad to see that Liam’s complexion had to colour to it now; not as pale as before with more of a rosy glow to his cheeks. Even at an early age, Liam had a thoughtful and mature glint in his eyes. Having a major health issue must have toughened up the kid.

“Don’t look at me that way,” Liam croaked—his voice hoarse from lack of use.

“Like what?” Louis queried, alarmed. Did he offend 'his' patient somehow?

“Like I’m a glass doll that you can shatter into thousands of pieces by breathing on it,” he said coldly.

Louis got closer to the young boy. “I’m sorry.” He sat himself down on the edge of the bed. Louis felt something for the younger boy, something more than sympathy. He reached out with one hand to ruffle Liam’s fluffy hair. “I’d hate it if people treated me like I’m fragile all the time, too.”

“You’re forgiven,” he said, smiling. Seeing Liam smile did funny things to Louis’ heart.

“I’ll be going now. If you want company, press the button, ‘kay? I’m here most days in the late afternoon and night.”

 

**♡**

 

Having a heart condition meant that Liam had to get regular check-ups every other week. He didn’t mind it much because it meant that he got to see Louis. They met a couple times outside the hospital as well, mostly because Louis would watch over Liam whenever his parents went out. His parents couldn’t just let anyone watch over their son considering that Liam was at a precarious position at all times.

 

Time for secondary school came and Liam quickly learnt that people didn’t like people who were different. Suddenly, his friends from primary started to exclude him and he got ‘accidental’ shoulder-checks in the hallways. Some kids even verbally harassed him, calling him names about how he was fucking weak and shouldn’t bother living. 

That made him want to protect himself and toughen up. So he asked his parents if he could learn some sort of fighting sports and they agreed on boxing. Every morning, Liam would wake up at six to train with his thirty-something years old trainer. Within weeks, Liam gained muscle mass and that didn’t escape Louis’ notice. The older med student commented on Liam’s growing biceps and Liam actually blushed like a girl who was just complimented by her first crush.

 

**♡**

 

Liam was a pursuer. When he saw something that he wanted, he worked for it. He wanted to try cross-country and got quite good at it as well. In fact, when he was fifteen, a scout for the Olympics team had come to watch one of the regional matches and handed Liam’s coach his business card. 

That very night, Liam called Louis to share the news. Louis was so happy for his younger best friend. Louis’ other friends in uni rolled their eyes at him. They didn’t understand how Louis could be mates with kid ten years junior. Sure Louis had shown them a picture of Liam and yes, he was adorable but the age gap had to mean difference in maturity, right? 

 

Liam had to go through another major surgery when he was seventeen, another open-heart surgery to replace the shocker in his ventricle. Even though he was older now, the surgery still drained him enough for him to stay unconscious for four days straight. Just like the first time, he woke to the sight of Louis by his bedside.

“Morning,” he said, lowering his head to press a gentle kiss on his forehead.

“Is it actually morning or is it some ungodly hour at night?” Liam sassed.

“Ooh, touchy, touchy,” Louis joked. “It’s actually five in the morning. You still choose the oddest times to wake up, huh?”

“S’ not like I decided to,” Liam shrugged. His skin tingled from the kiss.

“Well, now that you’re awake, I guess I can give this to you now.”

Louis gave a confused Harry a big smile before reaching behind him. He pulled out a box with a bow on top and said, “Happy late eighteenth birthday, Li.”

Liam’s Bambi brown eyes bulged. He slept through his own birthday?

“S’ not like I decided to,” Louis quipped. Liam felt a blush creeping up his cheeks as he realised that he had spoken out loud.

“You didn’t have to get me anything,” Liam mumbled, his fingers idly playing with the bow.

“But I wanted to, Li. C’mon, open it.”

Hesitantly, Liam pulled at the ribbon and opened the box. Inside, there was an expensive-looking watch, a ceramic turtle, and a hand-made card. Liam reached for the card first but Louis’ hand stopped him.

Louis smiled shyly, which was odd. For as long as Liam had known Louis, he had never seemed shy, not even as a joke. “Read the card when I’m not here, yeah?”

He nodded and smiled back. “Thanks, Boo.”

Without any warning, Louis wrapped his arms tightly around the younger lad. Well, as tightly as he could with a million machines hooked up to Liam. “Anytime, Li. Love ya.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emotional sex scene is somewhere in here. . . .

Two years have gone by. Liam is now almost twenty . . .

 

And dying.

 

His heart went through yet another surgery, this time to fix the aorta. The aorta—as the doctors have discovered—has been slowly deteriorating and now has small holes all over. They didn’t have the technology to fix it without risking completely destroying his faltering heart.

Liam still has Louis’ card—more like a letter, really. He has memorised it word for word.

 

_Dear Liam,_

_Hey, happy eighteenth birthday, mate. My little Leeyum is growing up! I’m so proud of you. Proud of you for making through everything that life has thrown in your way. You’re a fighter, Li, my fighter. When I first saw you all those years ago, I was struck by how beautiful you were. Yes, BEAUTIFUL. Even as a kid, there was that beauty about you that I couldn’t ignore. I wanted to know you better and boy, did we become great mates._

_It hurt me to see you every time because it was due to your conditions, not because you had a choice. The friendship we formed is one I will treasure always. Once you go through your puberty, you were suddenly a man. A beautiful man with the heart of an angel. No one else saw it though; they never see the angels living in your heart. But I did._

_The day you told me about that Olympic scout, I realised something. Like the fool I was, that was when I realised that I had fallen in love with you. It seemed wrong. You are ten years younger than me and was a minor at the time. Anything more than a tight bond between two best mates seemed improbable._

_I wish I had the courage to tell you that I love you face-to-face but I can’t. And what’s even worse is that I’m leaving tomorrow. I’ve got my doctor’s licence but I’m not needed in England. Or anywhere in the UK, for that matter. They stationed me in Ghana in a children’s hospital. And you know how much I love children. So I couldn’t say no to the offer. Don’t worry, I’ll be back in two years, tops._

_Love,  
Louis_

A tear falls out of his eye and he wipes at it. For every single day that Louis has been away, Liam counted down the days. He lives in the family vacation house in Cornwall. The doctors have wanted him to stay in the hospital but Liam told them ‘hell no’. If he is going to die in the next few months—or even days—he isn’t going to do so cooped up in a colourless building. He wants to be free when he dies. He wants the vivid sunset or sunrise to be the last beautiful thing he sees before the moment comes, and being in a hospital would take that away from him. Life has already taken a lot of things from him, he couldn’t let it do another injustice to him.

Right now, Liam is sat in the porch, gazing out into the horizon. The sunset is exceptionally beautiful today: a kaleidoscope of crimson, orange, gold, indigo, and violet. Liam wonders for a moment if it’ll be the last one he’ll ever get to see. These past days, he has been feeing his body getting drained of energy and life every day and night. Bit by bit, second by second. He has already lost sensation in his left hand and his right cheek, and that has happened just in the last three days. He knows that as his heart fails to deliver the necessary blood to his organs, they will start to shut down one by one. No one has given him a date yet but they don’t have to; Liam can feel it.

Fighting back the tears and sadness, Liam stands up and turns to go back inside. He hates how the little effort makes his head ping with dizziness, his knees nearly buckling. Once inside, he makes his way straight to the bedroom on the first floor. He can barely manage the two steps up his house, much less a complete flight of stairs. A frown appears on his face when he sees a familiar silhouette on the rocking chair.

_Could it be . . . ?_

 

“Hey,” says Louis casually.

Liam strides over. Sat in the chair is none other Louis. _His_ Louis.

 

“What’re you doing here? How did you get in?” he demands.

“I remember from that time you took me here, you locked us out and you had to use the spare key to open the back door and let us in. Above the top edge of the door, right?” he replied, dangling the key in front of the shocked lad’s face.

“That’s not what I’m asking, and you know that.”

“I came back for you, Li. Of course I would come back. I loved you then and I still love you, Liam James Payne.” Louis answers looking directly into the chocolate brown orbs.

Louis takes a few steps towards the younger lad, his arms by his side. He wants to hug Liam and more but he also knows he can’t until the other gave him some form of permission.

“Then why’d you leave me?” queries, taking a step forward.

“Because, I needed you but the children needed me more! Those children might have died without doctors like me.”

“Well, you missed one patient, Lou-Lou. I might die any day now,” Liam deadpans.

Louis’s blue eyes bulge out. “What? How?”

“Defective aorta. Been this way for a while now.” The careless way that Liam says that with absolutely zero emotion kills Louis.

“Y-you—I just—we—“ Louis struggles, trying to fight off the hysterical sobs long enough to speak.

“Fate makes a coat out of our miseries, right? Guess fate will be making several from us.”

‘But I love you and I just got back!”

Louis wants to say more, scream out his frustration, but a pair of plump lips crash down onto his. Liam hasn’t kissed a single person in his so he is going by pure instinct. The older lad soon takes the lead as he parts his lips and move his lips against Liam’s, starting a slow, sweet rhythm. He wants to keep it sweet and loving but Liam grows impatient. So he lets his tongue trace the seam of Louis’ feminine lips like he’s seen people do in films and telly shows. Louis lets him in instantly and presses the tip of his tongue to Liam’s, teasing him. The teasing doesn’t last long as both of them are desperate to let each other the love they have been feeling for so long. Both have been waiting for this moment for too long.

They barely make it to Liam’s bedroom. Clothes fly everywhere in frenzied blurs. Louis gently guides Liam to the bed and lays him down, careful not to let his weight fall on top of him.

“I love you,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss over Liam’s heart. Tears drip down the side of his face, landing where his lips touched Liam’s skin.

“Love you, too, Louis William Tomlinson,” Liam whispers back, his hands tangling in Louis’ feathery hair.

 

The older lad presses tender kisses all over Liam’s naked body and at the same time, trails his hands south. With one hand, he grasps Liam’s semi while the other is ghosts over Liam's entrance, slick with saliva. A pained gasp leaves Liam’s mouth as Louis slides in one finger, slowly and carefully. When Liam relaxes enough, he thrusts it in and out lazily, pumping Liam at the same time. In a matter of minutes, Liam is moaning, head thrown back and asking for more. So Louis gladly complies and adds a second finger. It only takes a few more minutes for Liam to rock onto the other’s fingers, grinding down greedily. He’s just overwhelmed with the sensation of Louis feeling him so intimately; he can die now with no regrets.

“Louis, I want you to make love to me,” Liam pants out, right into Louis’ ear. Louis gives a shudder at that and he can feel even more of his blood rushing towards his groin.

“It’s gonna hurt,” Louis warns.

Liam actually scoffs. “I’ve handled more than my fair share of pain my entire life. A little more discomfort is nothing to me.”

Louis still takes extra to stretch out Liam. Louis adores the way Liam's eyes slip closed halfway and his jaw loosen as he is dragging his fingertips over the prostate. Only when Liam is practically threatening to throw Louis out of the house does he align himself with Liam’s entrance and gives him one final warning look. Liam smiles back in response, stretching up to capture Louis’ lips between his. 

Louis can feel Liam wince when he presses in with the tip his of throbbing length. He kisses Liam more forcefully and thumbs the top of his shaft and smiles into their kiss when he can feel Liam relax beneath him immediately. Louis pulls out halfway and eases himself back in, delighting in the little moans from Liam’s mouth that tumble straight into his own mouth. Liam subconsciously digs his fingertips into Louis’ back, pressing their bodies impossibly closer together. 

Their hips start to roll into each other passionately, hungry for more contact and more friction and simply more of each other. Louis remembers Liam’s neglected shaft and starts to stroke him in tandem with the thrusts of their hips. Liam interlocks his fingers with Louis gingerly, their hands finding a tempo up and down him so easily, so naturally. 

Liam throws his head back against the mattress as Louis finds the bundle of nerves that send his mind into pleasure that Liam has never experienced before. Seeing Liam utterly lost in pleasure brings Louis even closer to the brink. He starts to rain kisses down Liam’s neck, his chest, his stomach, and back up and down endlessly, never getting enough taste of his sweetly salty skin. His loop of kisses ends only when Liam impatiently brings his head back up, claiming his lips once more.

When they climax, it’s white-hot, mind numbing, and simply the best euphoric feeing both of them have ever experienced. Louis keeps up a semblance of rhythm with his hips throughout their orgasm, prolonging it and overworking Liam nearly into overstimulation. His lips never leave Liam’s, not wanting to break any sort of connection between them. Even when his length softens, he procrastinates pulling out. When Louis does pull out, though, Liam hisses at the unpleasant feeling. 

“Sorry,’ Louis mumbles, kissing Liam softly.

“S’ fine. Was worth it,” he answers sleepily, his eyes closed.

Smiling, Louis kisses the closed lids. “Love you.”

“Love you more.”

The smile still on his face, Louis rolls off Liam and wraps his arms around the younger lad, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. Liam falls asleep first and for about half an hour, Louis lies awake listening to the slow, calming breaths that belong to Liam.

 

**♡**

 

The morning arrives with bright sunlight. Pale golden beams stream through the blinds and Louis blinks  
at the brightness. His arms are holding a warm body.

Louis smiles at last night’s memory. That was the best night of his life.

But the smile fades quickly as his mind registers the fact that Liam isn't moving at all.

Panicking, Louis checks Liam’s pulse on his neck; _there is none._

Liam can’t be dead! His body is still warm! 

There’s still a dazzling grin plastered on Liam’s face. A face that is too peaceful and happy. It’s as though all the pain that he has felt in his life has left his body and that he is truly in a better place now. 

Louis raises his hands that is still interlaced with Liam’s strong and big one and sobs when he sees that Liam’s fingers have remained where they were last night. Their legs are yet to untangle.

“I love you, so, so much,” Louis whispers, pressing a kiss on the top of Liam’s short hair. Now he can't hold back the silent, but steady tears.

“ _I love you, too,”_ a familiar and new voice echoes. _“Forever.”_


	3. Chapter 3

Last night was easily the best night in Liam’s existence. Even now, as the sun has just risen, Liam can feel Louis everywhere on his skin. Louis’ arms are wrapped around his waist in a secure way, making Liam want to snuggle into the warm embrace even more. So Liam does just that. Their legs are still tangled together and fingers interlaced.

Liam is tracing the veins that are faintly sticking out on Louis’ when he feels a sudden jab in his heart.

One minute, he is practically writhing on the bed in pain, and the next, he is weightless.

 

 _What the heck?_ Liam wonders. His vision has blacked out for a second and now he is looking down at his lifeless body. _This only happens in crap movies_. . .

Louis smiles as he wakes up and Liam’s heart drops. The smile is quickly wiped off as Louis realises that Liam is dead. He double checks to see if Liam is alive but no, he isn’t. Liam wants to cry but he physically can't.

“I love you, so, so much,” Louis whispers with tears in his eyes, pressing a kiss on the top of Liam’s short hair.

“I love you, too,” says Liam, surprised that he still has a voice. “Forever.”

 

Louis looks up in wonder and confusion, he couldn’t have heard correctly . . .

 

Liam is about to speak again but a hand is clamped over his mouth.

“Oh, no, you’re not even s’posed t' know how t' do that yet,” an Irish voice reprimands him.

 

The brunet finds himself ripped out of the bedroom and in a bright white setting. Before he can (rudely) ask the Irish boy where he is, a blond appears in front of him.

The boy in front of him has a youthful face with the slightest hint of a cleft chin. Bright oceanic blue eyes, rosy cheeks, and soft pink lips adorn his face. His dirty blond hair is sorted into a careful disarray that is intentional, no doubt. In other words, he is the epitome of a classical angel.

"Who are you?" asks Liam.

"Niall. I'm your mentor, it seems."

"Mentor for what?"

Niall shrugs; only then does Liam notice the fluffy white things behind Niall's back. The white things are wings! They were white around the tips while the feathers gradually grow darker in colour until they are dark gold.

"You're an angel?" Liam sputters out.

He gives him a 'duh' expression. "Last time I checked, yes."

"So does that mean that I'm . . .” Liam trails off.

"Dead as a doornail, yup."

Liam winces. "Ouch. Aren't you supposed to be kind and stuff?"

"I am. But sooner or later, you're gonna hafta accept that your dead and no longer have a corporeal body. Didn't wanna drag it out."

"Thanks? So if I'm dead and I'm hanging out with an angel . .. why am I hanging out with an angel?"

Niall shakes his head. "I hope I wasn't this slow when I first got started. I'm you mentor, mentor as in mentoring you how to be an angel."

Liam proper gapes at that. "A-angel? I'm an angel now?"

"You know what they say about angels. That we are born of pure souls with loving hearts. Your time was limited, destined to die young. But despite your conditions and life without much joy, you remained pure of heart and soul, which is what we look for. Since it wasn't fair that you had to leave you loved ones so soon, we decided to give you a second shot at life, so to speak. Being an angel isn't quite like being a human, you'll find out soon enough why. For the time being, you're stuck with me."

"Okay. Alright."

"First things first: flying. Your wings are basically like an extra pair of arms 'cept you can't grab things with 'em. Moving them should feel pretty natural to you."

Liam can vaguely feel his wings resting on his back, furled and tucked against the slight curve of his back. Carefully, he unfurls them to discover that they are lighter than air and quite sensitive. He gives a little experimental shake. He then flaps them forcefully, managing to get himself a few inches off the ground.

"Keep flappin'," Niall instructs, about a dozen feet above him already. 

Groaning in frustration, Liam tries harder until he is hovering unsteadily. He tries to fly upright, not half toppled over like he is right now. Niall bursts out laughing, loud and carefree. He clutches at his stomach as he doubles over, gasping for air.

"This is why I've wanted to mentor the newbies for so long," he gasps out in-between laughter.

"Glad to be of your entertainment, mate." Liam grits out.

"Oh, get over it," Niall huffs out, gliding over to help right Liam. He lazily sweeps his wings up and down, floating mid-air at a constant height. "Key to not doing involuntary somersault in the air is pushing down with your wings with same force each stroke. And try to stand up straight, Leeyum." 

It takes the better part of the next half-hour (or so Liam can only guess) but eventually, Liam learns to fly upright and straight. Niall claps him on his shoulder as he steers the new angel elsewhere.

 

**♡**

 

"Where are we now?" queries Liam.

The two angels are perched atop a willow tree, whose bowing branches are shadowing the lake underneath. Since they don't have physical body, they don't cause the tree to bow even lower. Liam and Niall have spent quite some time going over what Niall calls Being Angel 101. To be frank, Liam had no idea how time flows up in heaven.

"Danescourt Cemetery," Niall answers solemnly.

"Why ar--oh."

The memorial is held outdoors, in honour of Liam's boundless love for sports. He can see his parents sat in the front row, his mum dabbing at her eyes with a tissue. Louis is sat right behind her, tears glistening in his crystal blue eyes as well.

"Today, we are gathered here to celebrate the life of Liam James Payne," Geoff announces. "Liam was a bright lad. He always loved to help and to be outdoors, which is why we're holding his memorial on the grass. Even from his early years, we have known that he was a fighter. He never showed weakness and he grew to be a strong young man who we'll always be proud of." Wiping at his teary eyes, he returns to his seat next to his wife.

Louis, to Liam's surprise, stands up and walks up to the podium. Louis looks smart in his black suit, dark grey shirt, and black tie, his feathery hair gelled back. 

"Liam was a dear friend to me," Louis starts. "I remember seeing him for the first time all those years ago, laid on his bed in the hospital. He was waking up and even then, I realised what a beautiful fighter he was. We grew close over the years, with him visiting the hospital frequently and me babysitting him whenever Geoff and Karen went out. When I had to leave for Africa for the first couple of years as a doctor, I was heart-broken. 

By that point in time, I had figured out that I was in love with my Liam. He was my true love and I hated having to leave him when I knew that I was one true friend that he had. After a couple years, I came back. I was shocked when he told me that he was dying; that he could die the next day or the next month. He had refused to spend the last few months of his life in the hospital. The night we got back, we spent it together. And the next morning, he left me.

I know that we can't bring him back, nothing can. But I do know that Liam will always be with us, watch over us, and love us. And I know that my heart will forever be with him."

Everyone is crying at the end of Louis' speech. Louis himself lets the tears fall freely from his eyes, gazing down at the ground. If he looks up just then, he might see Liam's tears rolling down his cheek, past his chin and onto the ground. A single droplet of shimmer falls to the ground gracefully, instantly sprouts into a forget-me-not.


	4. Chapter 4

_“I love you, so, so much,” Louis whispers tearfully, pressing a kiss on the top of Liam’s short hair._

_“I love you, too,” a familiar and new voice echoes. “Forever.”_

 

Five years. It’s been five years since Liam has left Louis and, consequently, the world. 

Five years since Louis thought he heard an angel speak to him.

Five years since he had to see the lifeless body of the love of his life and swallow back the angry shouts and later sobbed for hours. Since he is a doctor, he followed the proper procedures and reported the death. He went to the funeral, said a lengthy speech and cried some more. He met a girl named Eleanor but their relationship hasn’t evolved from anything more than a close friendship.

That hole in Louis’ heart can never be restored.

 

He knows that Liam would want him to go out there in the single scene and have fun. Fall for somebody else and learn to love again. But he can’t. Not when every smile, every face, every brown eyes bring him back to lonely thoughts of Liam. _His_ Liam.

 

And it broke Liam’s heart to see Louis like thus.

Every single day of the past five years, Liam has been trying to guide Louis to places where there were kind-hearted girls who could love him the way he deserved. But not once did Louis spare them a second glance. Liam could see that slightest flash of sadness glint in crystal blue eyes before Louis put on a fake smile to that girl.

Liam considered it to be a miracle that Louis even had friends left.

It isn’t natural, mourning for a boy who was destined to die early for this long. Louis still has a full life ahead of him yet he chooses to waste it away. In the span of five years, Louis had travelled to various parts of the world, always eager to help out those in need. He now has a secure job in the Doncaster hospital, close to his childhood home.

A knock sounds from Louis’ door and both Louis and the angel beside him turn towards it. “It’s open,” Louis calls out.

A slim brunette with wavy hair walks in, holding two Starbucks cups. Eleanor is one of Louis’ few friends. She, along with Harry and Zayn, has helped Louis maintain some semblance of human contact outside of his work (even though he was being a total pain in the arse after Liam’s death). They were by his side throughout the entire five stages of death of someone you love, although the acceptance was hardly there.

 

“Brought your favourite,” Eleanor offers.

“Thanks,” Louis says as he pushes the glasses up his nose. 

“Been working on that paper again?” she asks, hooking her chin over Louis’ shoulder.

“Yeah. This thing is taking ages!”

“Well, you've never been the patient one, so we’ll see how this goes,” El jokes.

Louis looks mock-hurt. “I persevere, my dear friend. Just a couple more facts to throw in and I can mail it off to the publication.”

“I’m impressed,’ teases the girl.

Liam smiles when Louis turns his head to press a soft, quick kiss on Eleanor’s cheek. Louis has been slowly making progress and he’s glad to see this. 

Eleanor moves to ‘accidently’ brush her lips against Louis’ but Louis reads into her intentions and stands up, the brunette’s lips brushing against the base of Louis’ neck instead.

“I think I’ll go make us something to eat,” Louis says in a form of explanation. Eleanor pouts infinitesimally but nods anyway.

Liam frowns. To believe that Louis was making progress!

 

**♡**

Louis can’t shake the feeling that someone is always watching him.

Not in the creepy, the-bad-guy-in-horror-flick-is-going-to-get-you kind of way but more as a protective way . . . as a guardian angel would.

 

He almost scoffs at the thought, almost ruining the mini sandwiches he has been preparing for himself and Eleanor. Speaking of, that near kiss was so damn awkward! Yeah, he gets that some girls fancy him but he has never, ever thought of Eleanor that way. To him, she is just a friend that Harry has introduced to him sometime in the past few years. She is gorgeous, alright, but Louis cares for her in an entirely brotherly way only. He supposes that he should find a way to let her down gently. Not the whole ‘let’s stay friends’ malarkey since he has always thought that that was the shittiest way to turn someone down.

 _“You really should move on,_ ” a soft, strangely familiar voice whispers in his ear. Louis finds himself leaning into the voice. It has a silky, soothing tone that he always used to hear in _his_ voice. Memories flood his thoughts and he has to bite his lower lip so that he wouldn’t cry like a baby.

A few minutes later, he returns to his room to Eleanor once he has recomposed himself. If she has noticed the dried tear tracks by his eyes, she doesn’t comment.

Liam groans in frustration. Niall has just recently granted him ‘permission’ to do the telepathy thing to Louis and so far, it hasn’t been achieving the desired effect.

“Why can’t you not be a hard-headed git?” Liam downright growls.

Louis looks up to Liam’s direction. Surely that must have been a coincidence. He wasn’t even using his telepathic powers thing.

There’s only one way to find out.

 

“Love you, Boo,” he whispers.

Louis glances up again from underneath his long, feminine lashes. Holy shit, it _is_ working. (Okay, he’s an angel and he shouldn’t be swearing, yadi yada yada. Then again, Niall can out-swear the toughest sailor any day, any time)

Liam leans forward to press a kiss to Louis’ soft, thin lips before leaving.

 

Louis subconsciously leans into the kiss. It’s like being kissed by morning rain in springtime and a sprinkle of sunshine on his lips. Fleeting and warm and comforting. He realises what an idiot he is making himself out to be so flops backwards, feigning interest in his sandwich.

Eleanor prattles on about her nephew and the play date she took him to. It’s a cute story, really, and Louis adores children. 

But he can’t stop thinking about the rain-kiss nor the whisper from that voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Complete story is already available on Wattpad under ItsaNarryStory :3


	5. Chapter 5

“Do you know if angels can—normally—communicate with humans via thoughts or spoken words? Without meaning to?” Liam asks the second he spots the blond angel.

Niall, as per usual, has been sipping on nectar and munching on a sprinkled, maple dipped donut with extra sprinkle bits. Liam thinks it’s hilarious for a second when the melange of dough and golden liquid comes spewing out of his mouth. He instantly snaps his fingers and the mess cleans itself up.

“’M sorry, _WHAT_?” Niall exclaims loudly with enough volume for the entire hall-full of angels to glance their way. Liam grimaces apologetically and they shake their head at typical Niall-ness.

“Erm, I was saying that I love Lou, and he looked in my direction. I swear on Heaven that I didn’t mean for him to hear me!” Liam throws his hands up, exasperated.

It takes a few seconds for Niall to inhale the rest of his overly sweet doughnut, and to swallow his nectar. “That’s nearly impossible, mate. ‘specially for a newcomer like you.

 

“I’ve been here for five years. You can’t keep calling me the newbie!” Liam pouts.

“Dear, Li-Li: in a world where there rarely are new angels, you still are. We get ‘em every century or so. We just don’t get people with pure hearts as often as we’d like, y’cunt.” (Liam wonders for the five thousand and seventy-ninth time how someone who is the prime example of angel looks can out-swear a sailor of the worst variety)

“Get on with the explanation.”

“Since you asked so kindly.” Niall drawls out.

"Please," Liam complies.

"Good boy,” Niall ruffles the short, wavy bronzed locks.

“So, once in a long, rare while, we get angels with extraordinary powers, even for guardian angels. Mind ya, we are already one of the highest up here below only the fire-winged seraphs. Usually it’s the guardian angels who were born human, not created as angels. Dunno why, its just the was things work here upstairs, I suppose. 

I personally think it has something to do with the fact that nature loves balance and that angels are already powerful enough to begin with and they want to distribute the powers into the human race as well. I doubt I can find an angel who can explain it better than that. Even to us angels, the way these powers across realms work can be a mystery.

Back to my original point: rarely, do we come across an angel who has super, super powers, which is pretty brilliant. Basically, what they can do is doing some magical stuff without consciously deciding to. Like, what you described to me. I know that as guardian angels, we sometimes have to impose our better sense of judgment on our assigned humans. And to do that we have to use telepathy, which is a minor form of magic. 

You said that you used telepathy without meaning to, right? Subconscious use of magic right there. Another example could be when you want to get yourself somewhere and you find yourself there even though you haven’t consciously used magic to get there.”

When Niall pauses, Liam doesn't even notice it for the first few seconds. Naturally, Niall looks at him with his big blue eyes shining (literally) with concern.

"I'm good, I reckon. Just processing what you've told me, is all," Liam explains. But he can't help it when the next words leave his mouth as a half-formed question. "Please continue?"

“Okay, so for that _accidental_ telepathy to happen, you’d have to have a strong connection to the human. Not just the guardian angel/human connection, as guardian angels all have close connection to humans regardless of the relationship, but even more so. Call me nosy, but I'm starin' to get a feeling that you must've loved him, like, massively."

Liam nods through the sudden ache in his heart. It’s the kind of ache that is sharp and throbbing and all-encompassing for a moment and then—poof!—it’s turned into a dull, slow burning flame until the next time. He knows what it is exactly; how can he not when he’s lived with that for the past five years?

“I did, and I still do. What I feel for him is better than words. I couldn’t even begin to describe what we had before I wrecked it."

“Liam, you wrecked nothin’. And besides, I have somethin’ awfully brilliant that I need to tell you.”

**♡**

 

Louis sighs as he drives up to the driveway to his house. Being a doctor certainly its perks, like the paycheque and the kind of house he can afford with that amount of money in his possession.

The house is dark and lonely, has always been. When he had first bought the house, he had thought that it was ridiculous that he had an entire house (albeit a small one) all for himself. It might have been smarter to have got a posh flat in the rich neighbourhood of London but Louis really liked the house, especially the spacious back garden that connected to the vast woods. Venturing out into the woods for a jog the occasional work-free mornings is one of his favourite hobbies.

He feels like he is a lousy friend for having expected Eleanor to be there with a dinner cooked for him. Usually, he could count on a warm, home-cooked meal and a friend to talk to upon his return from a long workday at the hospital. Then again, the hour hand on the clock is slowly creeping towards nine. Being Friday, she is probably out with her girlfriends, clubbing the night away.

 

Sighing, he drops his brief case onto the sofa in the living room and proceeds to the kitchen. Even after several years of living alone, his cooking skills are nonexistent. One of these days, he really has to make time to taking cooking lessons or some shit. 

He digs into his pantry and finds a half-full box of Kraft Dinner and enough spices to cover up the fake cheesy taste. ‘Cooking’ the thing takes less than ten minutes so Louis takes his dinner out to the patio in the backyard.

Spring is finally starting to peek around the corner, and Louis thinks that it might be a good time to fly off somewhere. His sisters have chatted quite enthusiastically about the Brazilian cities in the nighttime, so maybe he could go to one of the tourist-popular cities and learn to dance the samba or something. Hmm, maybe he should wait until the Rio Carnival and visit during then. Yeah, that could be the plan for this year.

(His backyard also has a gazebo with a million twinkle lights covering the wrought-iron latticework. It’s really pretty for pictures and that’s why his sisters like to take pictures there and post it on some social media site called Instagram or something.)

He has finished his dinner—unsurprisingly fast—and he is about step back inside his house when something white flashes behind him in the house. The sky is clear and all the lights have been turned off in the house so that couldn’t have been an electric mishap. _Maybe it’s a burglar with an exceptionally bright torch?_ he reasons.

Louis closes the door behind him as quietly as he can and tiptoes into the living room, grabbing his briefcase. It could probably double as a weapon. Possibly. So he holds it front of him in a protective pose and advances towards where he thinks he’s seen the light.

Suddenly the lights flick on and he sees a figure stood on the staircase.

 

It can’t be . . . .


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> emotional shhh happens so you might want to have a box (or two) of tissues. I was snot-crying by the time I had finished writing the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you'd like, start playing "Don't Cry" by Guns N' Roses when Liam tells Louis that he still loves Louis (oops, spoiler?)

It can’t be. . . . It fucking can’t be! This should be impossible!

 

But here he is. Standing there looking positively real.

Well not completely.

 

He is basked in an ethereal golden white glow that takes away any semblance of human appearance. His eyes had always been a chocolate brown colour that used to remind Louis of Bambi. Now, they are swirled with a sparkly gold and flecks of silver that Louis literally can’t take his eyes off of. And if those weren’t enough indication that Liam isn’t quite human anymore, there are massive stark white wings spread out behind his back, casting transparent shadows underneath them.

 

 _“Liam?”_ Louis breathes out, disbelieving.

“Hi," is all that he receives.

Of all things that he could have said, of course Liam says the simplistic and understated ‘hi.’ As if he hadn’t died of a heart failure years ago. As if Louis hasn’t been mourning over the younger lad for years upon years now.

As is Louis is not still completely and foolishly and painstakingly in love with Liam.

 

“Y-you are . . .” Louis trails off, unsure of how he is supposed to continue that sentence.

“Not dead but not alive,” Liam explains like it makes sense.

“You’re beautiful,” Louis breathes out, stepping forwards hesitantly, almost afraid to touch whatever Liam has become.

Liam laughs, a short trill of sound that bounces off the dark walls and fills Louis with endless joy and summer days. “I’m an angel now, but that doesn’t mean that you have to be afraid of touching me.”

To prove his point, Liam closes the rest of the distance between them, hands reaching out to lightly trace the tendons that are sticking out of Louis’ tanned forearms. The touch burns Louis, but in a good pleasure--filled way that makes his senses tingle to life. If this is what it is like to be touched by an angel, he doesn’t want this to ever end. Liam then lets his fingers traipse upwards to touch the side of Louis’ neck and then cup his cheek. The warm glow dances from Liam’s fingertips and it flows directly into Louis’ skin; Louis can't contain the gasp that escapes.

Images. There are thousands of images flowing into Louis’ mind now.

They are memories, he realises with a mental jolt. Liam’s memories of the past years and how he has been watching over Louis, every second of each day. How he has wanted for Louis to move on and fall in love with Eleanor. How he has been guiding Louis to the right path but never forcibly put him on that path. 

And how much he still loves Louis.

 

“I love you too, Louis; I’ve never stopped. You can’t even guess how happy I was when Niall told me that I could do _this_.”

With his words still lingering in the air between them, Liam leans down to capture Louis’ lips in a tender, loving kiss. Louis melts into the kiss right away. In the back of his mind, he finds it distantly funny how it’s Liam who is in charge this time. Last time they kissed (and more) Louis was in charge with the experience and all. But Louis doesn’t mind it. if anything, Liam in charge is doing funny things to his heart rate.

Louis blinks and blinks again because he finds himself in his bedroom in literally the blink of an eye. He quirks a brow in confusion and Liam laughs again.

“Angel magick,” he explains, kissing the space above his raised brow.

The brightness around Liam has subsided a bit, showing more as glow to Liam in general. There are spots where it’s still very much glaringly bright but Louis isn’t complaining. Liam is just so beautiful that it makes his heart pang in a happy way.

Louis’ clothes all thrown onto the floor and same is done to Liam’s white attire. Liam’s bared skin, as it turns out, is aglow and shimmering with magick as well. Liam shudders and lets out little moans when Louis starts to kiss a path down Liam’s chest.

When Louis voices his question about Liam’s sensitivity, Liam moans first and then replies breathlessly. “’S more that I’m not used to a physical body. . . Everything’s heightened and hyper-sensitive and oh,” Liam gasps as Louis dips his tongue lower and delves into the crease of his thigh.

“So you love it when I do this?” Louis asks innocently. He licks the tip of Liam's cock with a feather-light stroke, his tongue barely making contact with the skin. Liam’s hips buck up and his breath hitches in his throat. ( _Do angels need to breathe?_ Louis wonders.)

“Ungh, yes.”

"Good."

Louis sets to work, without any teasing whatsoever. He takes in all of Liam and relaxes the back of his throat. Liam is reduced to keening noises and the occasional grunt. Too soon, Liam feels himself on the edge.

So Louis flips them around so that he can lie on top of Liam, which is more of crouching over the taller, more muscular boy. He swiftly reclaims the sweet and manly taste of Liam. He smells and tastes a tad different now, everything about him is touched with the radiance of the sun and the moon. Maybe it’s an angel thing. Liam has always been so exquisite to him but becoming and angel has somehow managed to intensify it even more.

The older man reaches out to touch the tips of Liam’s wings, which are loosely wrapped around both of their bodies. Liam lets out a moan and Louis smiles.

“Are they hyper-sensitive or somethin’?” he asks, his eyes glinting with deliciously devious intent.

“Yeah, like super sensitive pair of extra arms. Do that again. Please?”

And who is Louis to deny Liam of any of his desires?

Louis strokes Liam’s wings again from the tip to the base where the feathers merger into the human flesh by the shoulder blade; he does it again and again until the angel is a withering, whimpering mess underneath him. He surprises Liam when he inserts his finger into himself, not Liam. It’s been ages since Louis has done anything remotely sexual but it hurts less than he had anticipated. He lets out little moans that turns Liam’s eyes darker with each heartbeat.

Finally, when he deems himself ready, he sinks down on Liam’s fully-hard dick. If Liam wasn’t overwhelmed with physical sensations before, he sure as hell is now with the way he can feel Louis all around him. He wills himself to stay stock-still lest he hurt the love of his life but Louis won’t have any of that. He slides up and slams down impatiently, revelling in the choked sounds of pleasure that is ripped out of the back of Liam's throat.

Louis only grins cheekily at Liam's reaction before he kisses Liam with a feverish passion, letting himself be lost in Liam's presence.

Enraptured, Liam fills magick surge in his veins. He flips them over so that he is on top of Louis. With a feral smile, he hooks Louis’ strong thighs over his shoulders and drives into him. Louis moans brokenly, letting his body flop onto the bed and handing over the reins to the angel.

There are waves of tingles washing over Louis' body and he can barely realise that he can't feel _any_ pain. No, he can only feel his love for Liam and the physical pleasure of their love-making and nothing more. He suspects that Liam is doing this (whatever the fuck _this_ is) for his sake. Not that he's complaining. As much as he enjoys bottoming, the discomfit that normally catches up to him in the morning is such a literal pain in the arse.

He can't give that much thought. Not really, especially when Liam's located his prostate. Louis digs his fingers into the base of Liam's wings as pleasure ripples up and down his spine, his toes curling behind Liam's exquisite wings. Liam growls softly before he attaches his lips to the side of Louis' neck and sucks on it, overwhelmed by all the feelings rushing through his _humane_ body.

Too soon, shocks of pleasure wreck their bodies, rendering them boneless and utterly blissed out. Louis can't help but make little whimpering sounds when he can feel echoes of that pleasure zinging in his bloodstream. _I love angel magick_ , he muses, his thoughts jumbled up and dopey from what's just happened.

Liam peppers Louis’ slightly sweaty body with a thousand kisses, murmuring breathless _‘I love you’_ s. And Louis lets himself drift to sleep like that, with the hot brush of Liam’s lips all over him and the memory of the intimacy they have shared fresh in his mind.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la finale est ici :3

This morning when Louis wakes, he isn’t greeted by a full bed that is shared with a warm, but un-breathing body. 

 

This morning, he is greeted by Liam staring at him.

“Not staring,” Liam defends himself, puffing up quite adorably. “Gazing. You look so much younger when you sleep.”

Louis turns over with an overly dramatic groan. “Please don’t mention how ancient I am now. This is stressful enough with you looking like you just graduated from high school! God, does this make me a pedophile?”

Liam rolls his eyes at Louis’ dramatics and pops over to the other side of the bed to gaze at his beloved for several more moments. “No, this—whatever this is—makes you mine.”

He blushes like a schoolgirl before he leans in to kiss the tip of Louis’ nose. The angel doesn’t stop there as he continues to shower Louis’ entire face with gentle and chaste kisses that contain all the words he doesn’t quite know how to say. Actions speak louder than words and kisses speak double the normal actions.

When Liam finally kisses Louis on his lips, it isn’t hungry like it was last night; the years of yearning and pining are long gone from both their bodies. It’s the opposite of lust and wanting, is what it is. Liam giggles again at the thoughts and emotions whooshing in his head and chooses roll over so that he can straddle Louis. Louis’ lips part in an honest smile and Liam takes is as an invitation to deepen their kiss a tiny degree. Strong, skilled hands grip his short-ish hair lightly. Liam loves that he can actually feel Louis’ familiar fingers on his body. Having a physical body is still startling and wonderfully weird but he loves it nonetheless. 

He loves Louis’ fingers gently massaging his scalp and he loves that Louis is teasing his tongue and letting their tongues brush but not turn it into a full-on snog yet. He whines and pushes his lips harder against Louis’, also rubbing his bare bum against Louis’ bare privates. Its effect is immediate as Louis lowers his guard long enough for Liam to tag Louis’ tongue head-on. Louis makes an affronted noise but complies with Liam’s wishes. He cradles Liam’s head in his hands and flips them over, which is a feat in and by itself: Liam isn’t quite skinny; the opposite actually.

Louis could kiss Liam forever and ever want for nor need anything else.

Until Louis' stomach decides that it's time for breakfast.

 

Liam giggles, blush colouring his cheeks and the little tremors in his shoulder causing the feathers on the tips of his wings caress Louis’ face. “I’ll make you breakfast.”

“Hmm, but you’re comfy,” Louis protests, snuggling in to prove his point. He decides that he really likes the feeling of Liam's feathers on his cheeks.

“’M not making you a breakfast in bed, you spoilt brat,” Liam says affectionately.

“Can’t you use your angel thing to make some?”

“Doesn’t taste as good as the real deal that’s been cooked.”

Louis starts burrowing his face into Liam’s chest instead of bothering to reply. It’s strange to hear a steady heartbeat underneath the layers of skin and muscles. The rhythmic lub-dub is soothing and makes him want to coo softly for no apparent reason. He should have expected it, he supposes, since angels are living creatures too. The young doctor can feel sleep lulling over him again despite the growling in his stomach.

“Don’t fall asleep on me!” Liam smacks Louis’ chest lightly. “I’ll zap you!” which is an empty threat. He still hasn’t got around to asking Niall about that.

“You’re so comfy,” Louis repeats himself.

Grunting about how lazy Louis has gotten with old age, Liam flips Louis over so he can leave the bed. He doesn’t exit the room before dropping a kiss on Louis’ lips.

The kitchen is unfamiliar and looks unused; nonetheless, Liam gets to work.

 

Twenty minutes later, when Liam is just about done, Louis stumbles into the kitchen space wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs. He rubs at his eyes sleepily, sniffing the air appreciatively.

“Are you fully awake yet?” Liam teases.

“Nah. Must be still dreaming. ‘Ve an angel in m’ kitchen,” Louis says, voice still thick with sleep.

Liam hasn’t felt his wings unfurling but they must have. He turns off the stove and glances behind him. Indeed, they are displayed in their full glory. He shifts them awkwardly. There isn’t a lot of records of angel-human relationship so everything he is doing is new to the angel population. Niall had told him not to fret it and just go with his heart but Liam has no idea what that means. Not really.

“Don’t try to fold them or magically make ‘em disappear. They’re . . . . magnificent,” Louis comments, sounding awed. He goes over to one of the cupboards over the sink and takes out a box of Yorkshire tea. He then plugs in the electric kettle that boils water in half a minute and waits for it to heat up. Meanwhile, Liam searches for appropriate plates.

Liam is peering into a cupboard full of bowls and glasses when a pair of warm hands grab his hips in a loving way. He can feel Louis’ torso lined up to his back and he leans back, tilting his head sideways to open up any invitations. Louis opts to kiss the side of his neck and then whispers, “Plates are in the drawer on your right.” He then walks away with his cuppa, but not before pecking on the back of his bare shoulder.

Louis sits down on the island stool and sips his tea, waiting for Liam to bring over his breakfast. He notes that Liam is bringing only one serving, to use the word loosely. While there is only enough cutlery for one person—himself—the food presented to him is enough to feed three and possibly more.

“Aren’t ya going to eat?” Louis asks, taking the first bite. Oh, wow. Eleanor has cooked for him a lot over the years and so have his sisters when they visit but Liam’s cooking is loads better. Not as good as his mother’s but still.

“I don’t eat food, not the human kind,” Liam replies, shrugging. His eyes do the sparkling thing again and Louis can only stare into them hopelessly.

Liam blinks, breaking whatever spell Liam’s Bambi eyes had been working.

“You,” Louis states, scooting closer to Liam. “are a menace to society.”

“How can I be when I’m an angel and invisible to most?” Liam counters, raising a brow.

“A menace to my health, then,” Louis amends.

“You love me,” Liam states simply, feeding a bite of French toast to the human.

Louis mumbles around the toast, “Ya lummy dat ahv due.”

“ _I_ am lucky to have you.”

With that, Liam pulls Louis into his lap. “ _Really_ lucky.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've tried to improve the ending but I couldn't, haha. As per usual, I'mma let you know that I have tons more one-shots/stories on Wattpad under ItsaNarryStory <3

**Author's Note:**

> I did take biology in grade 12 level so most of the science-y/medical stuff I mention throughout this story should be fairly accurate. If not, well, I ain't no doctor :p


End file.
